


Day 07

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day 07, First Visit, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Snow, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 20





	Day 07

**Day 07 | Snow**

Three days after Warlock had sent his letter back to Adam, he got a phone call from his new friend.

“Hello Warlock, this is Adam!”

“Uuh … hello Adam?” he answered shyly. “So you got my letter?”

“‘course dummy, otherwise I wouldn’t be calling,” Adam said with a soft voice. 

“Well I suppose you wouldn’t,” Warlock admitted.

After the first awkward minutes, they found common ground. Adam asked about the Advent calendar and Warlock told him everything about the chocolates and gummy bears, the small book he had been gifted today and already had started to read. It was about a Cowboy in space, solving crimes, and there was even a dinosaur!  
Warlock liked every bit of it. Adam seemed to be pleased about that.

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“I don’t know … nothing I guess,” Warlock said with a sad tone in his voice.

“You should come to Tadfield then. They say there will be snow. I could introduce you to my friends and we could have a snowball fight and drink hot cocoa. What do you think?”

Warlock shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll ask my mom, but I can’t promise that she’ll say yes,” Warlock promised to ask during dinner and let Adam know later.

Surprisingly his mother had said yes and so they drove to Tadfield on early Saturday morning. They’d agreed to have breakfast at Adam’s house so that their mothers could meet as well and get to know each other. Adam also had invited his friends: Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian.  
Warlock was nervous. It was one thing to meet his new friend Adam, but completely terrifying to meet his friends as well. Adam had promised that it would be great and that they would like Warlock.  
And like Adam had said: It started to snow in thick flakes as they neared Tadfield.


End file.
